The Fire Burns On
by LitChic007
Summary: I'm a sucker for a happy ending, and I thoroughly enjoy considering what Katniss and Peeta's lives were like later on. Along with Gale, Haymitch, and a few other characters. I'm going to jump around, often skipping a couple years inbetween submissions.
1. Chapter 1

**Not my first FanFiction, but it is my first Hunger Games FanFiction. Yay for stepping outside the comfort zone!**

* * *

><p>I was woken early that morning by the shrill ringing of the telephone. That should have immediately tipped me off. No one called here. Haymitch could easily walk (or stumble) over, and Pe<p>

eta was already here. Sure, my mother called occasionally, but never this early. Grumpily, I answered, "Hello?"

"Morning Catnip", I could place that voice anywhere, my best friend, Gale. We hadn't spoken in awhile… nearly a year actually. After he'd been given that job in District 2 he'd gotten really busy, plus Peeta and I had our own life now, not to say that Gale and I weren't still friends, there were just some… lingering issues.

My voice was barely a whisper, "Gale? How are you? What's wrong?" Panic began to creep into my voice, if he was calling, something horrible had to have happened, he was injured, my Mom was dying, they were bringing the games back… they couldn't bring the games back. They just couldn't.

There was a breathy laugh on the other line, "Relax Katniss, nothing's wrong. Actually, everything is… very, very right.

My mind was spinning, "What in the world are you talking about Gale?"

Another laugh, "I just thought I'd call to let you know that you're going to have a new family member."

My mind raced, "My mom isn't getting married is she? At her age? Come on! And how do you know before I do!"

Yet another laugh, I was starting to get angry, "Your Mom isn't getting married, to the best of my knowledge. But I did… actually about a month after the last time we spoke, I would have called you then, but we were honeymooning, and then work just got so busy, and we had a lot going on, especially with the pregnancy; which is of course, why I'm calling you now."

Okay, now he was just pissing me off, "Pregnancy? Who the hell did you even marry? Do I know her? Did you meet her on District 2? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

He didn't laugh this time, but I could hear the smile in his voice, "Katniss, you didn't even invite me to your wedding. Not that I did it to get back at you. Delly and I just decided we'd prefer a private ceremony. Just us and our families, rather, my family and her brother; but we're happy. Unbelievably happy, especially now that we're a real family, that's why I called of course. Delly gave birth last night. I'm a father Katniss, and you are a godmother. We named her after you, sort of. Her name's Caldera, but her middle name is Catnip. Caldera Catnip Hawthorne, your new goddaughter, and sort of namesake; aren't you happy for me?"

This was a lot to process; my mind felt frozen, "Let me get this straight, you married Delly Cartwright?" Delly was great, she'd been immensely helpful after Peeta's hi-jacking, something that had me indebted to her for the rest of my life. Her sweet upbeat personality was a perfect contrast to Gale. She would be to him what Peeta was to me, my happiness and light. They made sense together. They would be happy. I could see that now. As for the baby, "And you had a baby. And you want ME to be her godmother?"

Gale paused for a moment, "Well I suppose it isn't exactly fair of me to just ASSUME that you want to be a godmother, we'll pay you a visit. The three of us, let you meet little Caldera."

I wanted to tell him not to worry about it, but suddenly I was overwhelmed. How long had it been since I'd seen Gale? Years… definitely years… It had been nearly 8 years since his reassignment in District 2. He visited a couple Christmas's back with my Mother, but I hadn't seen him since. I missed him. "Okay, we'll be waiting. Bye Gale."

"Bye Catnip."

* * *

><p>Peeta was oddly excited about Gale's visit. He'd been baking all week, preparing for their arrival. I had a sneaking suspicion that he felt seeing Gale's new daughter would activate my biological clock. Yeah right. But I wasn't going to rain on his happy little baking parade; I was enjoying it too much. Peeta was happy, Gale was happy, and I was going to have them both happily under the same roof. This is more than I had ever dreamed possible, everything was finally falling together.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Peeta and I shared an excited glance, I took a brief moment to doubt his motives again, and then rushed forward to answer the door.

Gale looked just as I remembered him, although he seemed a bit taller, most likely, a result of the time we'd spent apart, and his features were definitely more defined. The traces of boyhood I hadn't even realized that showed on his face were now gone. It was strange, noticing the absence of something I hadn't even realized existed. But underneath, he was still the same old Gale. Without a thought, I leapt forward and threw my arms around his neck, "Gale!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, "Good to see you too Catnip."

I pulled away and looked over his shoulder at Delly. She was glowing, literally. I mean, I've heard the expression before, and always thought it was an exaggeration, but seriously, she glowed happiness. Her blonde hair flowed around her head like a halo. Just as before, she was a little less than skinny, although I attributed that to her recent condition. Speaking of, the baby was nestled safely in Delly's arms. I craned my neck to get a better look, but Delly just held her out to me, "You can hold her Katniss, go ahead."

I was prepared to object, until the precious little bundle opened her eyes, blinked, and then stared straight at me. Her eyes were the same blue grey as all infants, and her hair was a soft yellow. I looked closely, trying to find a hint of Gale, and saw it in her strong features. She was going to be beautiful. Scratch that, she was beautiful. Gingerly, I allowed her to be placed in my arms. Peeta peered over my shoulder, "She's so tiny." He breathed. I smiled, "She's perfect, don't diss my goddaughter."

I caught Gale giving Delly a knowing glance, on that said, 'I told you she wouldn't be able to resist'. But I didn't care. Caldera was perfect. Although…

"On one condition," I told Gale, his eyebrows rising, "Call her Cal. I think Caldera is just a bit, lengthy, don't you?"

And so it was settled. Gale, Delly and Cal didn't stay long, just a few days. And I surprised myself by how sad I was to see them leave. With as quickly as little Cal would grow, I made them promise to visit again soon. I was her godmother after all, I had rights.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it-Review (or don't)<br>I'll try to get the next one up as soon as humanly possible, however Review MAY influence me to write faster. No promises. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was writing this while simultaneously writing a satirical essay for AP Literature, so it took awhile. But your reviews kept me going!**

**Also someone (who's screenname I cannot recall) had a complaint about the fact that I paired Gale with Delly. And originally I would have agreed that he would have suited someone a bit rougher. But when you really think about it, the reason that Katniss and Peeta are perfect is because Peeta keeps Katniss from becoming TOO negative. That's why she chose him over Gale, she felt that if she and Gale were involved their relationship would be fully negative. I just thought that if Katniss got a happy positive future, then so should Gale. And who better to balance out a gloomy personality than sunny Delly? Case closed. **

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peeta had been cooking ALL DAY. But he was like this every year. Gale only got one vacation a year from his job in District 2, which meant he couldn't be here for all the holidays (Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years). So in the interest of keeping it interesting we created our own holiday. We eat a Turkey lunch, give gifts, leftovers for Dinner, and then the adults stay up all night and consume exorbitant amounts of alcohol (which is about the time Haymitch makes an appearance). I fondly refer to it as "Thank Jesus We Have Vodka" Day. Peeta just calls it, "I can't talk right now, I'm cooking". However, this year I would only be partaking in the eating and gift giving. Oh, and in the announcement making. The worst part about pregnancy was the 'no alcohol' rule, which my mother claims is not optional. Especially on a night like tonight, I could use something to take the edge off; I mean, I'm no Haymitch, but this is nerve-wracking.<p>

I could just imagine everyone's shock. And who could blame them? After 15 years of begging, the great Katniss had caved. She was finally pregnant.

To tell you the truth, I was a little shocked myself (a little being a major understatement). But Peeta was thrilled. Not to say that I wasn't, but I couldn't begin to mirror the joy Peeta felt. He'd always wanted children. Where this was a concession for me, it was a victory for him. I secretly think he was also a little thrilled to have a new arena in which to compete with Gale. He'd already won me, but Gale had children. Little Cal was 7 now, and the cutest little angel. And Delly had just given birth last year to another, a boy, named Gust Cane Hawthorne. Now Peeta and I would have our own little angel, and I'll admit it, I was looking forward to it. I can't explain it, but I already loved this child more than life itself.

There was a knock at the door and my heart stopped. "Katniss," Peeta called from the kitchen, sounding distracted "Could you get that? I'm a little busy!"

I sighed and took a deep breath, heading towards the door, Gale and Delly overtook me with hugs and greetings, "Hey there Catnip!" from Gale, and "Katniss! I've missed you! You look great!" from Delly. Cal attached herself to my leg, holding on tight, "Hi Aunty Katniss!" She cried, holding my leg even tighter. I ruffled her hair and then reached to take the squirming one year old from Delly's arms, last year little Gust had been barely a month old, but now he was practically grown. It was uncanny how similar he was to Gale, although his softened features were telltale Delly. "Hey there big boy," I crooned, "How have you been?" He grinned, and then bopped me on the head with his sippy cup. I handed him back to Delly, telling her to watch out he had quite the arm.

Peeta came in them, wiping his hands on a dishrag before shaking Gale's hand and embracing Delly in a friendly hug. "Dinner's almost ready guys, there are appetizers in the living room if anyone's interested." And with that little Cal tore herself away from my leg and darted into the living room, "I think she's interested." I joked, and with the laughter that followed, I allowed myself to forget momentarily about the news I had to give this evening, and fall into my regular routine.

After a delicious dinner, during which I gorged myself to near oblivion (hey, I'm eating for two now, give me a break), Delly gleefully announced that it was time for the gifts. Peeta excused himself from the table to go retrieve our gifts from upstairs, while Delly made a show of pulling the wrapped packages they had brought from a large bag near her chair. Peeta was back in record time, placing a package before Gale and each of his family members, and then one in front of me. I glanced up at him in surprise, "We never get each other gifts, and I don't have anything for you!" I protested. Peeta silenced me, with a smile, and then sat as Gale distributed his family's gifts before Peeta and me. I insisted that Gale's family go first, and watched gleefully as Cal ripped open her gift. The Teddy Bear was something I'd come across earlier in the year, knowing she'd love, but the golden mockingjay emblem embroidered on the bottoms of its paws was 100% hand sewn. Granted I hadn't been the one to do the sewing (well, I wanted it to look nice!) but it was the thought that counted. Cal's blue eyes shone with adoration as she hugged it close to her body, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she shouted, hugging it viscously. I felt an easy smile find its place on my lips as I watched her joyous show. She turned to her younger brother and grinned, "Open your gift Gust! See what you got!" Little Gust didn't seem to need any more prompting as he ripped the paper from his own gift, a similar bear (a darker brown than his sister's) with identical stitching. He pointed first at his bear, then at his sisters, "Like you's," he giggled, finding extreme joy in the fact. Gale and Delly's gift's caused less of a fanfare in the beginning. I'd gotten Gale a blank bound book for him to document his snares in (not that they were currently necessary, but the future was never sure), and Delly a new dress, let's face it, she deserved it.

"Oh Katniss! Peeta!" she gasped as she pulled it from its packaging, "Where on earth would I even wear it?"

Peeta and I shared a conspiratorial smile; our gifts did have a part two.

"I hope you don't mind Gale," Peeta interrupted, "But I took the liberty of contacting your work, they've graciously offered to allow you two more weeks off, effective immediately."

Gale's face was stuck in a mask of confusion, "Our gift to you guys is a second honeymoon," I explained. A few years back, Delly had confided in me that their honeymoon had been all of a day and a half long because Gale was paged back to work. She said she didn't mind, but I knew. Beside's if anyone deserved a long happy honeymoon, it was these two, "Don't you worry about a thing," I continued, "Cal and Gust will stay with us, and you guys will spend a luxurious honeymoon on one of the islands off District 4. And don't bother arguing, because it's a gift, and refusing it would be rude."

To their credit, they accepted the gift with relative grace; although Delly worried that the gift's she'd given Peeta and I weren't good enough now. I reassured her that they'd be more than fine, and to prove it, I opened the one Gale had placed before me earlier. Inside the package was a thick braided bracelet made from multiple strands of leather, all of varying thicknesses and shades. The overall affect was odd and beautiful.

"Reminded me off you," Gale offered, "Confusing, tightly wound, complex, intimidating, and yet somehow beautiful."

"And no girl can have too many accessories!" Delly offered brightly.

I returned their sentiments with a genuine smile, "Thanks guys, really, best present ever." Then I nudged Peeta to open his. He pulled the large book gingerly from the wrapping.

"My Mom's old cook book," Delly explained, "Well, a copy of it at least. There's some really great stuff in there, it's been passed down through the family for years. I thought you might like to try out some of the recipes."

Peeta offered a thanks as sincere as my own, and then looked pointedly at the gift he'd placed before me earlier. Tentatively I peeled back the wrapping to reveal a thin gold chain with a dainty golden heart dangling from it. Closer inspection revealed an elegant "K" inscribed upon its surface.

"It's beautiful," I murmured softly, "I love it." And I did, it was gorgeous. And sadly enough, it was just as fragile as I had been feeling lately. The sturdy complex bracelet from Gale was a fairly accurate representation of me, but Peeta's necklace showed the me that only he knew. The one that was a little fragile, that wasn't always so sure, the one that sometimes just needed to be held in the middle of the night when the nightmares just wouldn't stop. Suddenly I was just so overwhelmed by how lucky I was to have both of them in my life, so I started crying. And not a single solitary tear sliding down my face, but full out, blubbering, snot dripping out of my nose, face soaked in salty tears, gasping for breath, crying. It wasn't exactly one of my better moments.

It was almost 20 minutes later that I'd finally been able to collect myself and sop up my tears. Both Cal and Gust had already been put to bed, and Gale and Delly were already starting on the drinks. I walked in and Gale handed me a glass of something clearly alcoholic. I paused for a moment, then sighed, "I'm not drinking tonight."

"Why not?" Delly inquired laughingly, "It's not going to affect your figure, I don't think anything could!"

I smiled wryly, my figure indeed. Who knew what this whole pregnancy shindig was going to do to that. "It's not really about that…." I hedged, hoping deliriously that someone would save me from doing this alone. As usual, Peeta answered my prayer.

He wrapped his arm around me with a smile, "Katniss' mother suggested it may not be best if she drinks in her condition."

"What condition?" Gale asked with a tinge of panic in his voice. Of course, he would consider that I may be ill. He always jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Some things never changed. But then again, some things do.

So I took a deep breath, and just said it, "I can't drink, because I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Whether you did or didn't, REVIEW. <strong>

**I will take all comments, constructive or otherwise, and please don't worry about hurting my feelings. **

**Just a reminder these are taking place over multiple years and I'm jumping around, I'm trying to keep it as coherent as possible, just let me know if you're confused, I'll be more than happy to explain anything you have questions about! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers, **

**I must admit that I had seriously forgotten about this fanfic until the movie came out recently. Inspired by the Hunger Games big screen premiere I have continued writing. I will continue to try to update as regularly as possible. But I'm a senior in high school and I'm trying to make a lot of college related decisions that tend to suck up 90% of my free time. So no promises!**

* * *

><p>"Isn't it pwetty Momma?" Juniper cooed, twirling around so I could see a 360 view of the new dress my Mother had sent her for her birthday. Her dark hair was tied in a braid down her back, mirroring mine, but her blue eyes shined just as Peeta's always did. I wrapped her in my arms, "You're beautiful Juniper, the prettiest girl in the world."<p>

She smiled, "Momma's pwettiest." and my heart melted.

Peeta came in then, kissing me on my cheek and pulling Juniper into his arms, "How are my two favorite girls? Ready for your party tonight?"

Juniper bounced around in his arms, her excitement tangible.

It seemed impossible that it had been just 3 years earlier that she was born. The moment she touched my arms my anxiety seemed to ease. I still worried, as all mothers do, and probably more than most mothers, knowing what I knew about humanities capabilities. But my love for this girl, it could conquer anything, being able to raise her, and delight in her daily surprises, well; it was almost worth bringing something so innocent and frail into this dark world. My stomach churned, the thought of her shrouded future physically upsetting. I made it to the nearest potted plant just in time.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" Peeta was beside himself, as usual, so concerned for my well-being.

I waved him off, "I'm fine, you don't need to see me like this."

It was ridiculous, and on some level, I understood that. He had seen me jolt upright screaming in the middle of the night for no apparent reason, he had seen me beaten, bloodied, starved, and on the edge of death, he had seen me dressed in ridiculous capital attire, he had seen me naked, he had even seen me murder another human being on multiple accounts, but at that very moment the last thing I wanted him to see, was me vomiting into a potted plant. Twice.

I managed to recover by Junipers party that evening, enough to even be embarrassed by my prior show of weakness. I was Katniss Everdeen, I was the Girl on Fire, I was the Mockingjay, and I had spent the last few hours vomiting in nearly every available container on the premises.

Gale was unable to take off work for the event, but Delly had chosen to attend, with her children, leaving Gale behind. This was no small feat, Cal was 10 now, and luckily able to help out with 4 year old Gust, but they also bickered a lot, normal sibling stuff, but for someone as cheery as Delly, it was a huge concern. When she finally arrived at our door she looked about ready to pass out, but being Delly, she still put on her usual smile, complimented my figure, Peeta's cooking, and Junipers newest dress. Cal leapt on me the moment she made it through the door, I swung her around a few times, before I felt the nausea resurfacing and I was forced to stop. Gust had little time for me, his priorities were much different than his sisters. The second his little feet hit the floor he was at Peeta's side, reaching up towards the tray in Peeta's hands.

His eyes opened wide, his chubby hand reaching upwards, "Cookie?"

Peeta, the eternal softie, gave him two, and a kiss. Not that I could blame him, the kid was precious, but still, one of us needed to have some sort of restraint.

Juniper grabbed Gust's hand, pulling him up the stairs, "C'mere, my wooms up hew."

Gust followed without an argument, and even handed her one of cookies.

Delly winked at me, "I always knew that boy was a gentleman."

I laughed along with her, "As long as there's a woman around to remind him how to act."

Peeta took our kidding good naturedly, rolling his eyes and shutting us up with some of my favorite cheesy bread.

As we ate, Delly did her best to update me on her life in District 2. Gale worked a lot, long hours too, but they were happy. Blissfully so it seemed. She begged me tell her all about 12; how we'd been doing recently, we were good, and quite happy ourselves. Peeta's bakery flourished, particularly because ½ of his customers only come in to see Juniper, but once they're in the door they can't help but buy something. Juniper reminded me of Prim in that way, so full of life, in a way that made everyone want to be nearer to her, as if by being close to her, you were somehow suddenly more alive. I pushed the thought away, because that was the last thing I needed, something to make me cry.

It didn't seem to matter how many years passed, Prim's death still seemed to haunt me. I wasn't always affected. Peeta helped, Juniper helped, good friends like Delly, Gale, Haymitch, and even Effie helped. But even with all that, it was like a bottomless hole, something that ached constantly within me.

A kiss on my forehead from Peeta distracted me from my depressive train of thought. It was time to bring out the cake. The years had only improved Peeta's decorating skills, and this cake was a work of art. It appeared to be braided, interlacing threads of varying pastels interlaced. Juniper squealed in delight, pointing out the varying details, her name, artfully added in her favorite shade of pink, and the colorful daisies that decorated the edges. Peeta lit up in the aura of her joy. He truly was born to be a father, he took the greatest pleasure in her pleasures, and played along with every game she created, completely intrigued and enthralled.

As Juniper blew out her candles, my stomach twisted once more, a familiar, horrifying, thrilling, giddy feeling swept over me. My happy little family was about to grow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>Review please! I always feel more motivated to write when I know my material is being read and enjoyed! I LOVE feedback! Positive or negative!**


End file.
